vkmmfandomcom-20200214-history
Eiri Kuriou
Eiri Kuriou imagecaption Love Interest''Saeki Sasahara Kaname Kuran Riku Mito Vayne Souen '' Race''(Hidden) Pureblood'' Age''16'' Birthday''August 23 (Leo)'' Height''150 cm'' Weight''34 kg'' Gender''Female'' Eyes''Red'' Hair''Silver'' Blood Type''Unknown'' Occupation''Day Class Student Night Class Student Prefect Model'' Clubs''Adventure Club Suicide Trio'' Status''Alive'' Relatives''Shizuka Hio (mother) Rido Kuran (father) Eli Hio (brother)† Haruka Kuran (uncle)† Juri Kuran (aunt)† Yuuki Kuran (cousin) Chiaki Kuriou (Foster mother) Yoru Kuriou (foster father) '' Children''Miira Souen Mana Kuran Lacie Sasahara Seigyaku Kuran Hayate Kuran Megumi Kuran'' Weapons''Double bladed dagger'' Powers''Ability to rot things Ability to understand Kaname. Mostly. Somehow. '' Appearance Eiri is short and underweight. She has a pale skin with various scars on her body. These are mostly bitemarks on her shoulders, collar bones, hips, thighs and a few other places. The most notable scars are rough bite scars on her neck, and a big scar at the base of her spine. Her hair is long and silver, and her eyes are wine red. Eiri dresses according to fashion at almost any given time. She also likes to wear accessories, though she doesn't wear rings. Personality Eiri is generally pretty loud. She knows what she wants and she will work to get it. She is prone to being irrational and to having fits of jealousy, but she's also fairly easily appeased. However, she doesn't deal well with betrayal, and once she starts holding a grudge it takes a while for her to let go of it. She's very protective over the people she holds dear and will go through many lengths to ensure that they're fine. She's not particulary distrusting of strangers, but she finds first impressions hard to ignore. Eiri flirts a LOT. She isn't afraid to use her body to the fullest to get things done, such as asking guys to copy their homework for her. Hitting on people is near-second nature, though she has limited interest in guys that aren't sexy. She doesn't care too much if that makes her look shallow; the guys who accept her advances tend to be just as shallow. Eiri tends to do what she feels like doing, regardless of if it's allowed or not. Though a minor, she often sneaks away from school to go to a bar, returning early in the morning. She has a history of being late for her first class of the day, but due to her high grades and the fact that she doesn't cause any particular trouble in class apart from that (and, well, punishments don't seem to work) some teachers let her get away with it. Eiri isn't naturally violent, but that doesn't mean that she won't use violence against people who will hurt either her, or the people she cares about. Ever since she's been young she's been dealing with the people who bullied Miyako. She won some fights, she lost some fights, but she left every fight stronger and stronger - she can deal with most annoying people she encounters now (Assuming that they're human, or C-D level vampires). Eiri likes things such as horror and gore, she doesn't shy away from blood. Good thing too, considering how she knows about vampires, being that both her daughter and her ex are one. Another thing Eiri likes is singing, though she doesn't particulary turn it into a show by randomly bursting into songs around people, just because her voice is good. She's the type to sing while relaxing in bath, or when she's relaxing with her loved ones, or when she's in the mood whenever she's alone, or when she's bored at a quiet place. One of Eiri's favorite hobbies would be to shop; this is something she does for both herself, and for Miyako. A lot. History Eiri grew up as a tomboy; short hair, boys clothes, adventurous and always getting hurt. She didn't care about her appearance, and it would take until she hit her pre-teens that she would grow to care, after hearing about Vayne liking Saeki. At age 6 she met Miyako, who she has been close to ever since. At age 8, when trying to put a bird back in its nest, Eiri's footing gave out and she ended up falling, a sharp branch that had been sticking up ended up piercing through her, scaring everyone around her. Recovering took a few months, but against all expectations, her body made a full recovery, only a scar left on her pelvis and the base of her spine. At age 13, Miyako got into an accident which left her without parents, and thoroughly scarred. After the hospital fees, there was no longer any money left to take care of the scars, and it looked like Miyako would be left with the scars from the accident. Not satisfied with this, Eiri ended up making a decision to sell her virginity. The one who bought it was Masato Sasahara, Saeki's father. He purchased her body, paying double if he were allowed to film this for his private collection. Eiri agreed to this, knowing Miyako would need a lot of money to get the scars removed, and the deed was done. Masato arranged for Miyako's scars to be removed, the price fully covered by him. As a bonus he had the scar on Eiri's pelvis removed as well. The experience left a bad taste in her mouth, having to sell her body. She ended up confiding in Vayne when he noticed something was wrong with him. Shocked about what had happened without his knowing, Vayne had been unable to say anything, before wrapping his arms around Eiri and pulling her close, murmuring thank yous into her hair as she cried. Eiri started dating Vayne shortly after, interrupting him as he tried to stutter out a proposal to date, and cutting to the chase before he could. Eiri met Saeki who transferred to the school, and started to hang out with him every now and again, due to Saeki being a grade higher. It didn't take too long for the news of Eiri having sold herself to be found out at school. Her many friends started to leave her one by one, the air becoming hostile. In the end a few of her female friends ended up calling her out to a bathroom, where Eiri found a couple of guys waiting for her. They forced her down, having their way with her, before dropping a few coins next to her body 'for her services', as they left her there, alone and dirty. Saeki was the one who found her, and ever since then, the guys have never been heard of, ever again. Saeki transferred to Eiri's class. Vayne had been livid, storming up to the school and ensuring that everyone knew that if anyone ever touched his girlfriend again, they'd be dealing with him. With both Vayne and Saeki backing her, most people simply left Eiri alone, the bullying becoming more indirect. Eiri didn't care however. She stopped caring for anyone that wasn't her friend. A few months later Eiri found herself pregnant with Vayne's child. The pregnancy was hard, very hard. Miira tried to claw her way out of Eiri's womb, and the months were spent in pain, and throwing up blood. She was injected with Vayne's blood to calm down Miira a bit, but this only worked a bit. However, even though it was only a bit, they continued to do it. A good thing too, because while giving birth, Eiri temporarily died. If not for Vayne's blood in her system, she probably wouldn't have survived the pregnancy. Miira was born, and Eiri recovered fast, her healing having increased. Things were going well - before suddenly, they weren't anymore. Vayne started getting possessive, and started drinking more blood from Eiri. He became scared when he found himself wanting to drink every last drop of Eiri's blood and suddenly started to distance himself, even though they had had a very close relationship. Vayne didn't tell Eiri why he started avoiding her, so Eiri got hurt and lonely, starting to doubt herself and wondering if maybe she did something wrong. In the end she couldn't take the relationship anymore and went "Fine, if you won't love me, someone else will," And thus she ended up having sex with another guy, only when Vayne suddenly came around after weeks of not showing his face, he smelled the male on Eiri, and snapped. He ended up raping her, nearly tearing out her throat with his fangs, almost killing her. In response Eiri nearly killed Vayne, the knife barely missing his heart, but it did give him a scar which is still there. This event ruined them both. Whatever trust Eiri had left in people disappeared and she became unable to have a proper relationship again, out of fear of the same thing happening. She is only able to deal with guys, no strings attached. Plot Eiri is the daughter of Rido Kuran and Shizuka Hiou, though she has been turned into a human by a pureblood friend of Shizuka who was about to go into eternal rest - at least this way it was ensured that his rest truly would be eternal. Originally from a set of twins, which is supposed to be impossible for vampires, Eiri and her brother had been reverted into humans, without Rido knowing of their existance. Part of the reason for this happening was simply an act of defiance from Shizuka's part, but also to protect her children from the life their strange situation would leave them in. Eiri and her brother were kept around the Hiou mansion, supposedly as the children of one of the servants. Unfortunately, the news of Shizuka's pregnancy came to light, and seeing the servant with a baby that had silver hair and red eyes, it was soon clear what Shizuka had done. A servant of Rido's tried to retrieve the baby and take it to him, but a mishap on the way ensured the baby's death; this had been Eiri's brother. Since she had already lost one child, Shizuka decided that it was too dangerous to keep the other near. She sent the servant away to deliver the baby to an orphanage, where Eiri was later picked by a human couple. Eiri got stuck in a half-awakened state during her pregnancy. Because she was giving birth to a vampire baby, to help stabilize the child, she was regularly injected with Vayne's blood. Being a noble, Vayne's blood was fairly potent, but not enough for a full awakening. Because they were warned that Eiri's body could undergo some small (temporary) changes, Eiri believes that her powers are from that time, which is exactly what Eiri started to do. Because rather than wait for guys to play around with her, she'll simply play with them to her hearts content, then leave them. This way, she won't have to get hurt anymore. Eiri found a way to make easy money when she turned 15: her blood was very competent, so why not sell it? That's what she thought at least, and that's what the vampires that she meets in a vampire bar agree with. They pay her, she feeds them. Everyone happy~ Powers and Abilities Eiri's powers include: * A big physical and metal boost (though she already had these before her pregnancy, the boost got bigger afterwards) * Animals tend to be restless around her * Flowers wilt when she touches them * Whenever she gets annoyed things crack * Whenever she gets seriously angry, things explode * A fast healing rate, though scars don't disappear * Blood that appears to be tastier than that of the average human (something she takes advantage of, by selling her blood for $200 per mouth full on some evenings, to support her shopping sprees) Relationships Miyako Rhoda Eiri and Miyako have been friends since they've been six years old. Miyako would often get bullied for her long red hair in the past, combined with the fact that she was a cry baby. Their first meeting had been Eiri telling the guys off, then proceeding to beat them up for 'bullying a lady'. Afterwards, with her face scratched up and bruises on her arms and shins, she'd grinned at Miyako and asked her if she was alright - Miyako clung to her ever since. Eiri takes care of Miyako, kind of like an older sister, and Miyako is there to hold Eiri back when it seems like Eiri might go too far with something. Eiri doesn't know her limits very well, while Miyako has too many limits- they need each other for a good balance. When they turned 11, Eiri started to label Miyako's clothes with matching sets, tired of Miyako looking like she'd simply rolled into her wardrobe half asleep and tossing everything on that she could grab. Miyako never doubted Eiri's choices and simply wears the clothes the way Eiri matched them. She hasn't needed to regret it yet. When Eiri and Vayne broke up, Miyako had been at a loss - what would happen to her? Would she have to choose sides? Eiri and Vayne ensured her, both at different times, away from each other, that they wouldn't do that to her and that Miyako can just continue hanging out with the other as she has thus far (though neither had looked particulary happy at the idea, they refused to let their anger for each other hurt Miyako). Saeki Sasahara Eiri and Saeki are very good friends, and have been ever since middle school. Saeki will do practically anything for Eiri, something she is not afraid to take advantage of, though she always keeps in mind not to go too overboard. Saeki does Eiri's homework, Eiri bangs him, followed by some intellectual pillow talk~ They are friends with a LOT of benefits, who tend to give people the idea that they're dating. Vayne Souen Vayne and Eiri had a bit of a rivalry thing going on in the beginning - Vayne wanted to protect Miyako, but Eiri would often protect his sister before he could. He warmed up to her fairly quickly; she was fun, often took the initiative to go to places - she knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to work to get it, he ended up drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Every time she'd look at him, he'd be reduced to a stuttering little kid, yet whenever she'd smile at him, he'd always feel like he could take on the world. When she agreed to go out with him he'd been happy, and when it turned out they had a little one on the way, even though they were young, he thought nothing could beat the happiness. He craved for her blood, and while he's always had good control, one night he'd simply pounced on her, his eyes a burning crimson, his fangs long and visible. From the back of his hunger-filled mind he thought he'd lose her forever, but instead she embraced him, held him close, accepted everything about him. He'd sample her blood on a regular basis, she'd fulfil all his needs, but the more he fell in love with her, the more he felt like he needed her blood - like he had to possess all the blood in her body. It scared him, the possessive love of a vampire, especially since her human body wouldn't be able to take it. He started distancing himself from Eiri, to Eiri's confusion, and annoyance. Eiri wasn't sure how to take the sudden distance, she's always thrived on attention, of love that guys would bestow on her. Being the centre of someone's world has always been second nature to her, and to suddenly be pushed away... she didn't deal with that very well. Fortunately for her, but unfortunately for Vayne, Vayne's best friend was willing to bestow his attention on her instead of Vayne, which she accepted. It didn't take long for Vayne to find out - he could smell his friend's scent on her. He'd accused her of cheating, she'd accused him of breaking up with her and simply forgetting to mention the fact. The damage had been done, their relationship had become jaded and they broke up officially. From then on barely a pleasant word was shared between the two, their looks filled with anger. Foster Parents Kaname Kuran Riku Mito Rika Smith Quotes "Uwaa..." D: Trivia Eiri can learn any language within 2 weeks, 4 weeks if she also wants to learn the script.